Recently, along with the enhancement of the computational capability of a computer by High Performance Computing technology, biological simulation to reproduce the movement of an organ such as a heart of the human being is focused on. In order to perform this biological simulation, shape data for the three-dimensional organ having complex inner information or the like is used in some cases.
In order to generate the shape data for the organ or the like, a method is known in which a standard shape that represents the organ is transformed to a shape of an organ represented by image data.
In this method, for example, the transformation is performed by correlating points in the standard shape with points in a target shape. However, there is a problem that the transformation is not appropriately performed when the points are not appropriately correlated.
Moreover, in case of the organ such as the heart, there may be large differences between the standard shape and the target shape of an individual patient. Therefore, because of the difference in the positions of the blood vessels or the like, it is recognized that there is a case where it is impossible to transform the standard shape with high accuracy.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-329216    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-61431    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-34774    Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-98028    Non-Patent Document 1: “Principal Warps: Thin-Plate Splines and the Decomposition of Deformations”, IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON PATTERN ANALYSIS AND MACHINE INTELLIGENCE, Fred L. Bookstein, VOL. 11, NO. 6, June 1989    Non-Patent Document 2: “Laplacian surface editing”, SGP '04 Proceedings of the 2004 Eurographics/ACM SIGGRAPH symposium on Geometry processing, O. Sorkine, Tel Aviv University, D. Cohen-Or, TelAvivUniversity, Y. Lipman, TelAvivUniversity, M. Alexa, Darmstadt University of Technology, C. Roessi, Max-Planck Institut fuer Informatik, Saarbruecken, H.-P. Seidel, Max-Planck Institut fuer Informatik, Saarbruecken